Scorched
by Starykid
Summary: What happens when Trent's only daughter is in a fire? wat happens wen his only son is shot? What will Trent do when her burns r 2nd3rd degrees?R&R i own only sarah, Gregorio & his lwayer, Maria, Mario, Juan,Jessie & national Junior high.
1. Looking For More Teen Rangers

It started out as any other day. I was part of the Rangers Team. No friends were. But when I was told to bring my gun to school for protection, I was sent to the principal's office.

I had walked into the cafeteria for lunch. I had made friends really quick & everyone was interested in me. During that lunch, no one knew (neither did I), that my dad was coming to get me. It was the middle of 3rd lunch when shots rang through the school. I had on my badge & gun under my jacket.

Sydney, Gage, Carlos, Trent (my dad), Walker, & Trent were there w/in minutes. I took my jacket off & went to where everyone was standing. Then my dad turned to me.

"Get on the megaphone & tell everyone to go up to the field," my dad told me.

"Yes, sir," I replied. I got on the table and everyone was on the ground.

"I need everyone to get up off the ground & make your way carefully to the baseball field."

They did & the whole school was on the field w/in minutes.

"Oh, no," I said. A man was running onto the field.

"Oh well, time to show them what I've been hiding from them." I was in the 8th grade the National Junior High & I was getting good grades. As I ran, them man went to the track. I caught up with him. His other men were already in cuffs. As I saw his face, I said 'You.' We stated to fight & everyone watched. He punched & missed. He caught my foot in midair & I kicked him with my other foot. I made him fall. I put my legs around his neck & pulled on his arm. He bit me & I let go. I yelled out a name & became a Saber-Tooth Tiger. I ran after him again. I lunged & got him around the neck. I let go & morphed back to human. I took my over-shirt off & tied it around my waist. Then I took out my gun & shot him in the leg. I then cuffed him & gave him to a police officer. I untied my shirt & let my scar show on purpose.

I was wearing a belly shirt, so my scar was visible. I walked down to where the Rangers were. Everyone was able to go back to class. My things were in the P.E. room, since that was where my next class was. The rest of the Rangers left & I went to P.E. I gave my gun to my dad & kept my badge. I went into the locker room & undid my lock & took my shirt off. Some of my friends came up to me.

"Where did you get that scar?" Maria Santos asked.

"I've been a Texas Ranger since I was 8-years-old. I got that scar last year during a surf contest; I was bit by a shark. My friend saved me & blew the shark up with a grenade. And I can morph." At that I turned into a dog. It was a Friday & we were going to run the mile. I didn't tell them that I gave the man who made me get this scar the Electric Chair. Mrs. Grains came in & told me & everyone else to hurry up. I changed into my karate uniform. Trent & I were going to teach them self-defense. I went out w/everyone else, but didn't get into my group. I went up to the auxiliary gym. I told Mrs. & Mr. Grains to bring there class up there & they said okay.

After they did their exercises, they came in. we needed more Rangers.


	2. Hospital & Fire

**Part 2**

Six to be exact. Maria, Juan, & Mario signed up. That's all. We showed them a demonstration, & then got started. 7th period came fast. 10 minuets before the bell rang, we went down to change. My dad was waiting for me & we walked out together.

That's when he told me that my brother, Jessie had been shot. I broke down crying. People were coming out of the gym. Maria saw me crying & came over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Her brother has been shot," my dad replied.

My dad gave me back my gun.

"I'm going to kill who ever did this. They're going to pay. They're going to die," I said.

My dad checked me out & we went to see him. We didn't know how bad it was, but when we got there, we were relieved. My brother had been shot in the leg. My dad had to go out of town that weekend, so we were on our own.

Lavocoute's brother had his lawyer try to kill me that night.

My dad left 8:00p.m & I went to bed 9:30p.m. Gregorio's lawyer broke into the house 11:00. He poured gasoline everywhere. He even poured it on me. I was too hot to sleep under my covers that night, so I slept under a small blanket. He lit the match in my brother's bedroom then left.

I woke up around 1:00 & felt hot. I couldn't open my eyes & I smelled smoke. I reached for my smoke goggles & put them on. I saw myself on fire. I was able to get up. I walked out of my room & went for the door. It was locked. I started to get really dizzy. I went to the back door & broke it. I couldn't stay on the deck, so I went back inside, even though I knew better. I dropped to my knees & fainted from smoke inhalation in the living room.

I don't really remember what happened after that. I only remember hearing voices. I remember hurting really bad & hearing sirens. I remember hearing Carlos's voice. That's all I remember. I woke up around 2:00pm. My brother, Jessie was their w/me. Walker just walked in. I only had my eyes open a sliver. By Sunday, I could open my eyes all the way.

By Sunday afternoon my dad was their w/me. The doctor decided to tell me & my family how bad the burns were. My burns were only in the 2nd degree level. He said that the only way to heal the burns is by whirlpool therapy. He also said that it might be painful. He said that I could have my mother w/me if I wanted.

My dad told him that my mother was dead.


	3. Ranger's Go To School

**Part 3:**

The next day was Monday & I didn't go to school.

Instead, Walker, & the other rangers went. Carlos & Sidney went to my first period class & waited for everyone to get in. they did the "Pledge of Allegiance" & sat down. Carlos asked if anyone had watched the news on Saturday morning. Four people said that they had. Sidney put a tape into the VCR & pressed play.

"We got this footage from Saturday morning's news. Anyone notice whose house that is? She is someone that is not here."

"Everyone is here," Mr. Franchise said.

"Look around Mr. Franchise. Who is missing?"

He looked around & said that I was missing.

"That's correct. This is what she looks like with 2nd degree burns," Sidney put in & she put the other tape in. people stared as the tape played. Carlos started to talk as soon as it was over.

"She will be in whirlpool therapy for 1½ months. Don't worry; once she gets out, she's going after the person that did this."

That's what they did throughout the whole day, even at lunch. The 1½ months went really quick. Either Alex or Sydney would go with me each time.

After the therapy was done, I stayed home for 3-4 days before I realized something.

I had to go after him tonight. I left Trent a note & left w/my backpack. I had bugged his phone the night of the fire. I went to the tree that held the tape recorder in it. He was just getting of the phone when I pushed play. After he got off the phone & I had put the tape recorder in my backpack, I climbed down from the tree & ran. I ran toward the window. Putting my arms over my head, I jumped through the window. I punched him in the face. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his hand, twisted it around, & threw him out the window. He lived near Maria Sanchez, Mario Santiago, & Juan Perez. I put my personal file in my backpack & jumped back out the window.

"Gregorio wants you dead & that's what he'll get.

"I don't think so."

He ran across the street & I ran after him. We were in Juan's front lawn, though we didn't know. It was 1:00 in the morning. He grabbed my gun and shot me in the shoulder. I took it back & hit him across the head. I put it away & he swung at me. He missed & I took his fist, twisted it around, & threw him through the front window.

Juan woke up & crept downstairs. I shot the man in the foot. Juan's heart was racing then as he came into the dining room. Gregorio's lawyer picked me up & slammed me down on the table. I rolled off & shot him the leg & arm. He went down & I cuffed him.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?"

I swung around. Bad move. I grabbed my shoulder & backed to the wall. I slid down & Juan went to get his mom. His family was awake & downstairs by the time Maria & Mario came over & knocked on the door. Juan opened it.

"What is going on over here?" she asked.

"Come in. you're not going to believe this. Sarah's just now explaining it," Juan stated.

They came in & walked into the living room. A man, unconscious was on the floor. They looked into the dining room. Blood was on the wall. Juan, Maria & Mario came in & sat down.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" Maria & Mario asked together.

I pilled my backpack over & unzipped it. I pulled my portfolio out & a tape recorder. I rewound the tape & asked if I could use the phone. As I dialed Trent's number, 5 pairs of eyes were on me.

It was 6:00 in the morning. I wasn't expecting Trevet to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Trevet?" I asked in a puzzled tone. Trevet said something I couldn't hear.

"Where's Trent? Where's my brother? Tell him I'm okay and that we are coming over," I was about to hang up when Trevet got back on the phone.

"Sarah stay where you are. Were on our way over. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at Juan Perez's house w/him."  
"What do you mean 'him'?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later." Before we hung up he heard me say ow.

"She's over at Juan's house. Sound's like she's hurt. She said she had him & she'll explain later."  
"Let's go," Walker said.

Walker, Trevet, Carlos, Trent, Sidney, Gage, Jessie, & Alex left & started for Juan's house. The first thing that they saw when they got there was the smashed window. They hurried to the door. Juan's dad opened the door & told them to come in. they did. We were in the dining room. Juan's mom was attending my shoulder. As soon as I saw them I went off.

"Who gave him my personal file?"

Sidney asked who I was talking about & I pointed to the corner of the room.

"Why did you arrest him? He hasn't done anything."  
"Gather around & you'll find out why."

They did & I pushed play on the recorder. This is what it said.

"Yes Gregorio, what I did is done. They didn't find her body. Yes, I have her file right here. I'm going to put it w/the other files of the deceased. You know the other I've killed for you. Yes, she was a good ranger. She'll never have kids. Yes, I'll get to that. Goodbye." They had hung up.

The bus was just getting there when we walked out of the house. Everyone stared out the right windows. Juan, Mario, Maria, Alex, Jessie, Carlos, Trent, Trevet, Sidney, Gage, & I were walking toward the cars.

A police car was waiting for the man. I got one more punch him. I slugged him across the face. My arm was in a sling.

Jessie, Alex, Juan, Mario, Maria & I got on 5 horses. Now 2 weeks later I'm back to normal.


	4. Ending

**Part 4:**

Gregorio & his lawyer were given the death penalty. I was glad. I didn't know it then, but I would soon be kidnapped on my birthday. Nobody knew. I was just glad to be alive & that those two got the death penalty for what they did.


End file.
